


Becoming Me

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ignisgetsatattoo, Ink, Introspection, M/M, Older Ignis Scientia, Other, POV Ignis Scientia, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis decides to get his first tattoo.  These are his thoughts during the process
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 5





	Becoming Me

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 16: Skulls

The whir of the machine is the perfect background noise to my rambling thoughts and all that we have accomplished since the light returned five years ago. 

I am married and have started a family that is all my own. This is by far my greatest accomplishment despite never believing that it would happen. Standing by my closest friends and earning a few along the way. Then there is the reality that Insomnia has been rebuilt in a new, inclusive image that has seen it merge with Tenebrae and carry on the customs of both kingdoms.

Pride fills my chest each time I think about how monumental everything we are doing in the wake of the dark years and it has also left me curious about my own legacy and that of my name.

“You okay Iggy?” Nero, a glaive and wonderful artist, asks from his position to my left where he works with calm, even strokes of his gun. 

“Nothing I haven’t experienced before.” I mused quietly, sinking back into the leather padded cushions that enveloped my bare torso with ease. The others are waiting outside for their own commemorative pieces and soon enough my love should arrive with my daughter.

The man chuckled, “Just thought I’d check. Sometimes scars are sensitive.”

“Yes… they are. But I do not wish to stop.” And in all reality I have no actual concept about if this should hurt or not considering it is my first. That, and pain does not deter me. Perhaps even, I am enjoying the pin pricks that push ink and image onto my body. This pain is a delicious sensation.

While the knowledge that I am turning these marks upon my chest from the ancient magic of the lucii is cathartic. They were formed when I was deemed worthy of their power at the cost of my eyes, and in all honesty,they have been a rather difficult subject for me. Even though most individual’s cannot see the ones I bear above my heart, and yet for some reason I have let their presence poison my sacrifice to my King and country.

How many years have I spent hiding them, or shying away at my beloved’s touch? Wondering when she will tire of the gruesome burns and decides she wants someone less damaged. Less tarnished?

But that day has not come, not for her and not for myy friends who are now many family since blood relatives are lost to a majority of us. I need for that day to stop coming…

So, I have decided that no longer will I allow this shame to drag me down at every turn. What good will I do to a rebuilding world if I can not believe in the worth others see in me?

Or perhaps I desire to link myself to a time that was once grand and seemed as though it could never be tainted. Despite the travesties that befell us after the fall of Lucis, before we left for that fated voyage, our home seemed so…

Mighty. Even, if I were permitted to be so cocky, a tad bit untouchable.

Now, of course that couldn’t have been farther from the truth, but even as we had heard about the fall of the Crown City, deep in my heart I knew she wasn’t gone forever.

Today, she lives on in the survivors and the old families that have served her since time began to record its history as a member of the Kingdom of Lucis. My family was one of those noble lines who reveled in their duty and passed on the love of their country and king to their children.

My devotion was absolute and that has not changed even if so much has. 

Today I have finally decided to take the plunge and put my dedication to who I am and the country I belong to, permanently on my body. The covering of my scars with my updated family’s crest is the perfect way to pay homage to my heritage and the markings that label me a ‘protector’ of the Crown. Or that’s what Noctis says.

Truthfully, this crest speaks to much more than my family name and our eternal devotion to our king. For I would not be the man I am today without the individual’s that have walked this journey with me up until now. They have believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself and this is my homage to them.

Sharp lines dip and drag to form the ovular shape before vicious eyes are formed into the top half of the mouthless creation…

A skull. The very foundation of everything and my tie to Lucis and all that she is.

Through the center of the skull, the polearm that has been passed down generations through my family as our chosen weapon. The gilded spear makes its point joining the skull, weapon and S as one. Around the anchor of the piece is the S that curves its way inside of the outline of the skull. 

These are symbols of Scientia. The advisor’s to the King. Those who fight for what is just and right for the citizens of once Insomnia, and now Eos.

Within the starting and end point of the S are feathers to represent angel wings. Once they were drawn in respect to Lucian symbols, but I asked that you, my Darling, draw them as a symbol of what you mean to my life and this family. It will not continue without you and is the reason why your name is written into those abundant lines just above my heart.

These are symbols of Family. A great blessing I never believed that I would have. One that I would never give up and will always fight to keep safe.

And there, upon the bottom, scrawled across a banner of gold lay the words AD REGEM.

To the King. For my loyalty shall never be swayed.

“Almost done Ignis.” Nero informs me quietly but I have honestly lost track of time. The lines have been finished for quite some time and now the black, white, grey, silver and gold shading has filled this last portion of time in the chair. The ache is sharper than before but it is nothing I cannot handle.

“Daddy!”

“Flamma, sweetheart…” She leaps up beside me on the chair to my left and puts her small hands against my bare shoulders. My kiss for the day is delivered and a gentle nose nuzzle, before my Darling’s lips press in against mine. Any and all tension leaves me. “Darling. Did you have a good day.”

“I did.” You inform me with a hint of fatigue as I feel you settle next to me while Flamma crawls to sit on my stomach and get a good look at what Nero is doing. 

“Daddy… when I’m older can I get one too.”

Nero chuckles, and shockingly enough, so do you. “Sure baby. When you are older. But not on your chest.”

“I agree.” I second the motion and take up your hand on my own, stroking my thumb up and down the rough texture of your nails. Cuts…

I do so hate when you are wounded, even if it comes from everyday hobbies. “And you Darling? Are you going to get yours soon?”

“You’re gonna get something mama!” Flamma is beside herself with enthusiasm, I can tell because she jumps onto my stomach and I jerk in place while exhaling a sharp, unpleasant breath.

Nero stops his work and levels a glare at my child because she stops moving and he gets back to work shortly after. To gain your attention, I pull your knuckles against my slightly stubbled cheek and enjoy the way you feel against my skin. “Have you decided on what you will get?”

“I’m not sure. Something with fire flowers or stars…”

“Sounds lovely my darling.” Anything you would choose and I would love it. How my heart bursts whenever you are near. I cannot tell you enough, and probably do not, just how you have saved me…

“All right Iggy. All done. Looks good.” Nero finishes wiping me down and applies a layer of something that is soothing against my chest as you drag Flamma to the ground and I gingerly stand. Sitting for so long is getting harder and harder as I near my 40’s.

I can hear the artist discussing care with you at the same time several voices echo out from the front room and then they are closer and the room I am inhabiting is no longer empty. 

“Iggy! It looks awesome!” *Prompto*

“Yeah. That’s really amazing Iggy. Looks good on you.” *Noctis*

“Always said you’d look good with some ink. Welcome to the club.” *Gladio* *fist bumps Ignis*

“Thank you gentlemen.” Their approval isn’t necessary however it is as always, appreciated.

I never thought that having a mark upon my body would mean so much, but somehow I feel closer to all of you in this room with me.

And I also feel a little closer to the man I never thought I would get to be.

The father. The Friend. The Husband. The Lover…

The only role I ever planned to live my life around was that of Advisor to the King and while I am indeed that man, there is more to me.

This crest upon my person is a testament to who I was and who I am becoming each day.

The story is told in ink. Looking out upon the world through dark hollow sockets that see and know all of my past, present and future.

It is those eyes that will tell my story and the story of Eos I am helping mold. 

At twenty two I thought I knew who I was.

And at 37, I am learning who I was always meant to be.


End file.
